Mommy's Girl
by The Sarcastic Polar Bear
Summary: "Daddy, what happened to my Mommy?" the little girl whispered. Elliot tried not to cry. This was not a question he wanted to answer. She was her mommy's girl, after all.


**Hi. Don't kill for for making a new story! It only has one or two more chapters. I only own the baby. Warning: sad story!**

Elliot Stabler ran into the emergency room lobby. "Is she okay?" he begged. Cragen had just called him to tell him that Olivia had been shot.

Cragen put his hands on his detective's shoulders. "Elliot." He looked into Elliot's eyes sadly. Elliot felt his knees go weak.

"Please tell me she's okay," the younger man whispered. "I need her." They had been married for five months,ever since Olivia had found out that she was pregnant from a night of sex that had started with a simple kiss between them.

"Elliot, sit down," Cragen commanded gently. He guided Elliot to a chair and Elliot collapsed into it. "Elliot, Olivia's in a coma." He saw fear and regret fill the blue eyed man's eyes.

"No..."

"I'm so sorry," Cragen whispered. "The first bullet was just a centimeter from her stomach."

"The baby-" Elliot choked.

"The baby will be fine. It's three weeks premature, but it'll survive. Olivia's not doing well. She was shot three times. One was lodged in her spine. Another was in her chest. She may not make it through the night, and if she wakes up, she'll most likely never walk again."

Elliot's vision blurred from his tears. "I can't lose her, Don," he whispered. "I can't. She's everything to me."

"I know, son," Cragen said. He wrapped his arms around Elliot in a fatherly fashion as they both began to cry. Olivia was Elliot's entire life, and to Cragen, the daughter he had never had. "Go see her," Cragen whispered. Elliot nodded slightly and broke the embrace. He shuffled into Olivia's room in the ICU.

She lay in that hospital bed, so tiny, so pale, so broken. He wrapped his hand around hers and began to sob. "Please, Liv, I can't lose you." A nurse looked at him sympathetically as she walked inside, pushing a clear bassinet. In it lay their tiny daughter. Elliot scooped the tiny creature into his right arm, and his left hand stayed on to of Olivia's.

For what seemed like years, he sat there, holding his baby in one arm and never letting go of Olivia's hand. Her beautiful brown eyes never opened.

"Olivia, I love you. I have since I laid my eyes on you. I need you to stay with me. I don't want to lose you," Elliot choked.

For years, they had been "only partners," or "best friends." But she had always seemed to be more than that. He had always wanted her. He knew right from the minute he met her that he had been wrong with Kathy.

She was amazing. Her olive-toned skin, her deep brown eyes, her warm voice and incredible personality, they were some of the many things who made her who she was, the woman he loved. She was strong. She had to pull through and be with him.

The night they had kissed had been a miracle, and the miracle in his arms was a beautiful reminder of what the kiss had led them to. One tiny, amazing soul.

He fingered the baby's small tuft of brown hair. She was incredible. He saw so much of Olivia in her. The same nose, the same lips. She was Olivia all over.

He kissed his daughter's head tenderly, and let out a tear. The precious soul could possibly live without having her mother. He didn't want that to happen. He wanted Olivia to be alright.

She was a fighter. He tried to tell himself, tried to promise himself, that she would open her eyes and be alright. Even more, he wished he could open his eyes and wake up from a bad dream, and none of the day's events would have happened.

But it was all too real. It was like living a nightmare, one that he would never wake up from. A nightmare that he would be stuck in forever.

"I hope you can hear me," he whispered. "Because if I lose you, I want you to know that I'll always love you. You're my life, Liv. You keep me going. I don't want to lose that."

The rest of the squad came and paid their goodbyes, not a single eye was dry. They all cried for Olivia and for Elliot, and for their daughter.

Alex stayed behind. "She's strong, Elliot," she said hoarsely. "She's Olivia." Elliot looked at Olivia, his broken best friend, his wife.

"I know that, Al," he choked. "I just wish I was there to protect her. It should have been me, not her."

'Don't say that," Alex pleaded, tears streaming down her face. "Your daughter needs a daddy."

"She may not have a mommy," Elliot mumbled. "Olivia's wanted children for so long, and now, look what happened. She'll never get that. How could somebody do something like this to somebody like her? She's innocent."

Alex took Olivia's other hand in hers. "I don't know," she murmured. "Anybody that could do something like this deserves to die."

One man, one cold-hearted man, had possible taken away a detective, a partner, a best friend, and a mother.

Elliot wanted to find the bastard and kill him, as slowly and painfully as he could. The man who had shot his Liv deserved it. Olivia didn't deserve to die. She deserved a long and happy life, to live as part of a happy family.

He kissed his daughter again, then leaned in and kissed Olivia's forehead. He closed his eyes and prayed silently. He prayed to God as hard as he could to help Olivia, and let her make it through. He loved her. He didn't want to let her go.

He prayed that she would open her eyes. He prayed that it could be a dream. But he knew that it wasn't, and he knew that the chance of her slipping away was likely. An amazing person could lose their life. Somebody who meant so much to him.

He heard a small tap on the door, and a person entered. "Hi, Dad." Maureen. His oldest daughter walked into the room.

"Hey, Mo," he whispered. Maureen took a look at Olivia, and felt tears sting her eyes. She knew how much her father was in love with her. She adored Olivia. She had been one of the bridesmaids at their wedding. She took in the sight of her tiny half-sister, asleep in Elliot's arms.

"Do you want me to hold her?" she whispered. Elliot passed the baby to her, and he sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around Olivia. Maureen began to cry softly, and Alex began to cry harder. Elliot cried as he held Olivia in his arms.

At 3:30 AM, Olivia died in Elliot's arms.

It was the saddest day. A well-respected and loved woman lost her life, a man lost his beautiful wife, and a baby lost her mother.

He sat in that hospital room, holding his daughter to his chest. He kissed her softly. "I love you," he whispered. He thought for a minute. "Olivia." She looked so much like her mother.

The name-tag fastened to her wrist read, "Olivia Alexandra Stabler."

The funeral was three days later. Not a single eye was dry. Elizabeth pressed against her father's side, tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked into Olivia, her step-mother's, casket. Elliot wrapped his arm around his daughter and held her close.

Pictures of Olivia were everywhere. The funeral home was filled with bouquets of lilacs, her favorite flower. Her badge lay on the small table next to the casket, a reminder of her bravery.

Elliot kissed Olivia on the forehead, and closed his eyes. "I'll love you forever," he choked. Goodbyes were said, and Olivia was carried out. She was buried beneath an oak tree.

That night, Elliot dropped into bed. He closed his eyes. He could feel her presence in the bed. Every thought that ran through his mind was of her. Of her and their little baby.

He held his little girl against his chest. The baby began to whimper. "It's okay," he whispered. "I'm here. Daddy's got you."

**Yep, it's sad alright! Review!**


End file.
